Thats that
by FortheloveofLucianandSonja
Summary: This is an Amelia fic. I thought it was totally messed she died to easily especially because she was an elder. So this is my first fic I hope you like stay tuned for chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

ON THE TRAIN

" Can I speak to Amelia please!"

"Who is this?"

"Selene and there is no time for introductions this message is urgent!"

There was a knock at the door.

"Lady Amelia, you have an urgent phone call."

"Who is it?"

"Selene."

"Hello"

"Lady Amelia, please stop the train and find another way here!"

"What why!?"

"It's a trap, I believe that Kraven and his men are setting you up for your death!"

"Why do you think that!?"

"Please milady I have no time to explain right now. Please trust me."

"Fine."

"...And milady don't inform your escorts to the mansion."

I can hardly fathom that bureaucrat Kraven setting me up for my death. I quickly need to stop this train. As I walked hastily I noticed the council looking at me with curiosity. It was unusual to see me out of the my personal chambers through the trip.

"Stop the train!"

The train came to a screeching halt.

"What's wrong milady?" A voice of a young death dealer asked.

"We need to redirect towards the closes safe house, and do not inform Kraven or his men."

"If I may ask milady, why?" The young death dealer questioned.

"I was informed that there is a possibility that Kraven and his men are leading us to our deaths when we reach the train station."

Gasp from the council members reverberated across the exquisite train.

"We will be going to the mansion, but by different means of transportation."

THE SAFE HOUSE

In a matter of moments the trained resumed it regular ways. Instead of going directly straight it made a quick turn. In a short amount of time we reached the safe house. The council members, death dealers, and I made our way into the well hidden safe house.

"Caden call Selene and give me the phone!"

"Yes milady."

"Hello"

"Selene it's Amelia, I need transportation for all of us. If what your saying is true it needs to be discrete and fast."

"Of course milady, where are you?"

"We are by the closes safe house next to the train station."

" I'll be there soon."

When I hung the phone up I contemplated what will make Selene think such things. I never underestimated Kraven's lust for advancement, but was he truly that brave. Kraven's resources alone would not be able to pull off such a intricate plan, so who was helping him? After thinking for a while I realized I had been thinking for thirty minutes. We heard the door slide open, it was Selene.

"Milady we need to move posthaste!"

"Absolutely Selene, and on the way you need to fill me in what this all about."

THE LIMO

We entered a black limo, Selene wasn't driving, she sat in the back with the council and I, while another death dealer drove.

"Selene explain yourself! Why do you think such things?"

"While two other death dealers and I were patrolling we caught a glance at two lycans. When we went to capture them they fired at us in full view of the public..."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I was getting annoyed.

"They shot a killed the two death dealers I was with. So I chased a lycan underground, then I heard what sounded like dozens of lycans. When I finally left to go back to the mansion I downloaded the images that was taken that night and noticed that the lycans were stalking a human, Micheal Corvin. I headed out alone, after Kraven paid little attention to my discovery, to Micheal Corvin's home. I was there I was attacked by at least ten lycans once of whom I think is Lucian."

"Lucian is dead Selene!"

"According to Kraven and only Kraven milady. I suspect Kraven is working with Lucian to over throw you, Lord Viktor, and Lord Markus in order to gain control over both great covens. Kraven slipped up after I brought Micheal to the mansion for saving my life. While we were discussing Micheal he said "Lucian wouldn't be the slightest bit interest in a human, Micheal otherwise." It was there when I started to look into history and recognized the pendant worn around Lucian's neck was the same of the man that attacked me. He also had similar features."

" Looking into the past is forbidden especially not because of suspicion."

"I know milady, but I rather be proved wronged rather it be after you and the other elders demise. That's why I ... I woke Markus and Viktor."

"You what!"

" I had no choice, the coven is in grave danger. My worry grew when I overheard that Kraven had instructed Soren and his team to pick you and the rest of the council members up rather than the normal team of death dealers." She was pleading with me.

I was furious, yet grateful to have such a protector among the great covens.

"Do the other elders know of this!?" I demanded to know.

" I tried to give them as much information through my thoughts, but since I cannot perfom cohesive visions as you their information could be foggy. I awoke them and discretely left as you wished to come get you."

I stared at her with a quizzical and enraged look. I could tell she was nervous by her eyes. She kept looking to the floor of the limo.

"Selene what would you do of it turned out you were wrong?" I questioned he with a semi humorous tone. Reluctantly she looked up.

"Plead for leniency. I only hold what was best for the coven in mind."

We drove the rest of the way in silence. I looked over to Selene who held her head down and played with her fingers. She looked up at me and rapidly looked back down. We had finally arrived after a tantalizing thirty minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

THE MANSION

As we entered the Mansion we were greeted by bows. I lead the council, the death dealers stood on the side, Selene stalked behind me. The council, Selene, and I were about to enter the chamber in which Viktor and Markus wait when I remembered.

"Make sure Kraven and his men don't leave this mansion." I said to the death dealers. With that I entered the resting chamber. I notice the recovering bodies of my fellow elders side by side. The raise their heads.

"Ah... Amelia, perhaps you can explain to us what's going on." Markus said in scratchy voice.

Markus eyed Selene in suspicion.

"Selene why have you awaken us!" Viktor demanded in a low in a tone.

"She believes that Kraven is plotting against us with...Lucian."

"I've given you proof." Selene insisted.

"Incoherent thoughts and images, nothing more!" Markus erupted.

"Leave us for a moment." I spoke to the council.

As the last council member left I turned to Selene.

"This is exactly why the awaken is done by an elder."

"But I did see Lucian,I shot him you must believe me!"

"One a wake to a sleep, that's the way of it, it is Markus's turn to rein not mine!" Viktor screamed.

"I only have the coven's safety and...yours in mind. I would have never even dreamed about breaking such a a rule if I wasn't sure there is something wrong. Please give me chance to prove to all of you i'm correct. Better yet bring Kraven in here and you can see for yourself through his blood. He is not old enough to organize his thoughts yet i'm sure the proof is within him."

"Very well, it's better to make sure, but Selene if you are incorrect I will make sure not an ounce of leniency is shown." I warned.

"Send for Kraven!" I shouted to the death dealer outside the chamber.

Moments later Kraven entered the chamber, followed by a bow.

"Rise."

"Yes milady."

"Kraven we have been informed that you are planning to over throw Viktor, Markus, and myself. How do you defend yourself?"

"Milady, my lords, I can only say that you have been informed incorrectly."

"Very well, then you wouldn't mind if I tasted your blood... as a precaution. You understand that such allegations needs to be completely put to rest in order to clear your name?"

He gulped and hesitantly accepted.

"Of course Milady." He closed his eyes as if thinking hard.

I walked over to him tilted his head exposing his neck. I bit down, his blood gushed in my mouth his memories flooded my mind. I saw it all of it! Lucian was indeed alive and well with Kraven as an ally I pulled away in disgust. I slapped Kraven away from onto the floor.

"What she said is true!"

A vicious hiss and scowl sounded from Viktor.

"Selene arrest Kraven and geet the rest of the traitors as well. We have points to be made!"

Selene immediately followed through with the orders. Kraven's teem was kneeled, hand cuffed before us.

"You are all traitors of the coven, therefore you will all be executed for treacherous crimes!"

"I believe they should be used as an example to anyone in the coven who will so much think of the idea again." Viktor insisted.

"What a great idea, it will keep everyone in their place." Markus agreed.

"It will be suited considering what vile events that has taken place." I concurred.

"Kahn inform the coven they are expected to be here in ten mimutes."

"Selene will you like to execute the criminals?"

"If it is milady's wish, then it will be my pleasure."

Ten minutes had gone by and the chamber was filled with all the coven. The circled the great chamber anxiously.

"These criminals before us have been found guilty of trying to take over the coven. They allied with lycans and lied about Lucians death!"

Gasps echoed around the chamber. Wide eyed vampires looked in outrage.

"They will all be executed and you all will watch. This coven has grown weak decadent, it is time we regain the power of this coven. Their execution will be the first of many examples!"

Kraven and his men were tied down, gasoline showered them. Selene lit a single match. She carried it across each of their heads. Flames blanketed them, screams of agony is all that cam from their mouths. They had finally dropped dead. I turned to the rest of the coven.

" The others elders and I only want the survival of the bloodlines, we want the better of your well being. This cannot be so when idiotic mongrels set out to destroy us, allied with our enemies since the beginning of our species who only set out to demolish us. We have lived for centuries and have suffered a great deal for the coven's survival! We expect you all to realize that none of you will be here without us. Most of all we expect you to realize who is here for you and who your real enemies are!... You are all dismissed."

The traumatized coven exited the chambers without even single whisper. The death dealers disposed of the crisp bodies. Only Selene was left with Viktor, Markus, and I.

"Selene where is this Micheal?" Viktor asked.

" He... he is an interrogation room in the city. I will go retrieve him."

"Selene you do know what needs to be done don't you?" I questioned.

"Yes, but I also know he's innocent, I would prefer I not be present when it happens. Can ask you to make quick and painless."

"As you wish, after all we should thank you."

She nodded and left. I turned to my fellow elders now fully regenerated.

"Amelia would you be so kind in handing me my coat? Markus asked

"Of course my friend."

About forty-five minutes past before Selene returned with a terrified Micheal. She entered with him and hastily exited leaving Micheal with us.

"Hello Micheal." I said.

"Hello," He answered back.

I moved behind him.

"Micheal just relax."

I gripped his and with one snap he was gone.

"Well that's that."


End file.
